


The Dinner

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Pointdexters [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: The Pointdexters invite Ellie and Nick over and accidently open a can of worms
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Pointdexters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeyboardNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/gifts).



The Dinner

6 Months after the BBQ outing, Jay and Dave Pointdexter invited Ellie over for dinner and specified to bring Nick. And her famous brownies. Ellie knew it would be causal, so she wore her favorite sweater and lightly did her makeup just to enhance her features. She pulled her hair into a half up and half down.

The Pointdexters welcomed the happily dating couples into their warm home. Dave was cooking, and Jay sat down to entertain Nick and Ellie. Nick put his arm around Ellie and was struck how easy this relationship was. He didn’t have to pretend or remember lies just be Nick. Nick was also happy.

Jay was regaling them with stories from his work as a pediatrician. Including the mother who brought a harmless lizard to the doctor’s office to make sure that her daughter wouldn’t die. Nick and Ellie were laughing at the way Jay told the story. Dave brought over the food and shared a look with his spouse. Dave had never seen a more suited pair. 

Ellie innocently tried some of the food and then shared some from her fork. Jay and Dave shared a glance; however, they were happy their friends were so pleased.

That happiness lasted until Jay was asking Ellie some personal questions.

“So queenie, how is training going with Odette?” Jay asked. They had moved into the living room, and Nick and Ellie were sitting on the couch, His arm around the backrest. 

However, both of them froze. 

Jay knows he misspoke.

NIck went rigid. Ellie felt the anger rise up again. They were arguing about this topic. 

Dave watched the couple, “Uh oh trouble in paradise?” he asked.

Nick scoffed and responded, “No, Dave. Ellie just doesn’t like my opinion on her training with Odette.”

Ellie sighed, “It is not that I just think you are overprotective.”

Nick groaned, “Elle, I don’t want to get into another feminist debate with you!!!” 

Ellie responded, “Well, you don’t want to talk about anything lately?. How about the undercover mission that Vance assigned you?”

Nick grabbed his brow ridge and took a breath. He then looked at Dave and Jay. 

“Dave, Jay, thank you for a very nice dinner. I going to head out.” Nick said as he stood and headed for the door. Ellie ran after him. 

“Nick, please do not leave, not while you are angry with Me; don’t take it out on Jay and Dave. “

Nick stopped at his car and drew in a breath, “You know what Ellie, I think we need a break, I’ll call you in a week”

Ellie walked over to where he was and grabbed his hand. “You want to take a break just because we disagree? Nick, really?”

Nick growled and lashed out, “No, Ellie, because you don’t trust me enough to know when I say it is classified. You should have trusted me when I said that. Instead of doing your own research.”

Ellie looked away, knowing Nick is right. 

Nick sighed. “I need to leave tomorrow on the case. I’ll call you in a week.” Nick reached over and kissed her forehead. Lingering longer than he needed, then getting back into his car and drove away without looking back.

Ellie felt tears slip from her eyes. She brushed them away and walked back into Jay and Dave’s. 

Dave and Jay watched Ellie come in, and they both knew that something had happened; however, they did not ask. Ellie reconstructed her wall and continued the evening.

When it was time for Ellie to leave, Jay and Dave hugged her. “Ellie, don’t let anyone dictate who you are, even if you love them, don’t let them change you,” Jay whispered as he hugged her. Ellie gave him a watery smile and wished them a good night.

A few days later:

Ellie sat at her desk, feeling miserable. Nick was gone, on the undercover assignment, and out of cell range. She was physically sore from her work out this morning, and she felt horrible. Gibbs and McGee were aware of the blonde hurting and kept their opinions to themselves.

Until a phone call came through to Gibbs. Gibb’s answered quietly and responded like the good soldier he was. Ellie was staring at Nick’s desk. 

“Bishop,” Gibb mentioned with an unusual tone. Ellie shifted her eyes to her Boss. “I have news about Torres.”  
Ellie felt her heart sink. “What’s wrong with Nick?” 

“He’s gone missing. That was Juarez. The team that Torres was on made and 4 agents were taken by the drug cartel.”

Ellie’s world seems to stop. 

“Gibbs, what does that mean? He’s missing? Is He Dead?” Ellie questioned with panic, lacing her voice. 

“It means that his whereabouts are unknown right now.” Gibb watched as Ellie started to sway and seeing spots in front of her eyes. When Ellie’s eyes rolled, Gibbs reached forward to catch Ellie as she passed out. 

A strong ammonia smell overwhelmed Ellie’s senses, and as she opened her eyes, she found she was on the floor on the bullpen. Jimmy and Ducky and Kasie were invading her vision.

Kasie cheered. “And she’s awake.”

Ducky questions, “Eleanor, are you alright?”

Jimmy breathes, “Oh, thank goodness, I thought you hit your head?” 

All these exclamations happened at the same time, however, what the only thought that range through the confusion was these three words Nick is Missing.

Ellie tried to sit up and again Ducky, Jimmy, and Kasie admonished to take it slowly. 

Once Ellie Was upright again, her eyes swung to Gibbs. “Do we have any leads on Torres’s location? 

Gibbs shook his head; however, he asked, “McGee, any leads?” 

“Yeah, Boss, I’ve tracked Juarez’s movements to this warehouse. I have the vocal recordings before the team got snatched. “McGee put the vocal recording on the main screen. 

Suddenly the bullpen was filled with voices.

“Rico, I see the mark. I’m moving in” Ellie got up to stand up by the screen,

“That’s Nick,” Ellie gasped.

“Beware, Cruz, The Villananueva cartel are heavily armed.” The team leader warned.  
“I’ll take my chances,” Nick’s voice rang out. 

“Sounds like he wasn’t prudent,” McGee commented.

“Yes, that’s Nick,” Gibbs responded.

The conversation over stereo continued, and then beep and McGee piped up and said: “Boss, I have a location of where they took this team.”

Ellie forgot how to breathe and then jumped up and grabbed her bag and followed McGee and Gibbs out to save this team.

A dark, rundown warehouse,(Seriously can’t bad guys find a new place to hold people)

Ellie had an earwig in her ear, and her gun raised. McGee and Gibbs and Ellie had split up. And Ellie was approaching quietly. She opened the door and peered inside. On the ground were four men handcuffed, All of them looked up at the door being opening. Nick’s eyes connected with Ellie, and Ellie thought she could breathe again. 

“Gibb’s I got them, fourth door on the left, no guards,” Ellie whispered into her coms. 

Ellie started to walk into the room when Nick yelled: “Behind you!!!” 

A big guy grabbed Ellie around the neck. However, Ellie quickly threw the man over her shoulder. The man jumped up and tried to wrangle Ellie again, but Ellie’s foot caught his shin and swooped to kick his feet out from under him. The man fell, and Ellie immediately straddled the man to handcuff him. 

Once the man was detained, Ellie looks over at Nick. Nick wore a stunned expression. Ellie ran over and cupped his face. 

“Nick, are you alight. You are safe. We are going to get you out of here.” Ellie asked. 

Nick looked at her and said, “Babe, I’m so sorry. I was completely wrong about you training with Odette.”

Ellie laughed a shaky adrenaline laugh. “And I was completely right about this mission, it was a bad idea.” Ellie pulled Nick to a standing position and uncuffed him. Nick wrapped her in an embrace, and Ellie could tell his ribs were damaged from how he groaned when she slipped arms around his waist. 

“Oh, so now this is an I told you so moment,” Nick questioned with a comical voice. 

Ellie squeezed him tighter and breathed in his scent. 

Gibb’s and McGee helped moved the rest of the men. And Ellie led Nick to an ambulance. 

Nick was checked out, and Ellie stood near. As the EMT checked his heart rate and ribs. Nick took a shuddering breath. He glanced at Ellie and smiled at her. He extended his hand, which she grabbed. 

“Hey Elle, I’m sorry about not trusting you.” Nick apologized.

“I’m sorry for not trusting you, Nick,” Ellie apologized. 

Nick pulled her close and embraced her. He also kissed her gently.

“Nick, we are going to disagree. It’s okay. But I always have your back,” Ellie charged.

“I don’t want Odette to change you. You are amazing.” Nick whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

A few days later, after the rescue, Dave wandered down to the bullpen, looking for Ellie.

“Hey Queenie, I heard you made an awesome rescue a few days ago,” Dave asked as he approached her desk.

Ellie beamed at her friend and responded, “Yes. Thank Goodness I had those training sessions, Right Nick? Or Else, you may not have been rescued.” 

Nick smiled at her and responded, “Yeah, babe, that was a God thing.”

Dave smiled at Ellie, “I got a report here from Agent Torres that explains how fortunate it was that you started that advanced training and how awesome you looked doing it. Along with a recommendation that you teach a field training class in self-defense for other junior agents. I was going to take it up to the director right now. Have an excellent day. We will see you in a couple of days.”

Ellie watched Dave leave and then ran over to hug Nick. Nick made an oof sound when he caught her.

“What I can’t say something nice about my girlfriend,” Nick Challenged. 

“Thank You, Nick,” Ellie said and then kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank You, Ellie, for saving me,” Nick responded.


End file.
